A Cullen Christmas Classic
by Alice013
Summary: Part of my holiday one-shot series. This one's Christmas! After a shopping trip, the Cullens, Bella, and Charlie go out to eat at Skopelos, and Bella has a special surprise! R&R!


**Hey guys! Its so good to write again, I haven't done it in almost 6 months. I told you I would do a series of holiday one-shots, so here's the Christmas one! Takes place before Breaking Dawn obviously....(Bella's human)**

**And just to make the story fun, the Cullens can eat!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.**

**A Cullen Christmas Classic**

BPOV

"Bella! We're all waiting for you! Get over here!" A voice squeaked into my phone. I groaned and flipped over in bed. "Alice, it's 5:45. And Saturday. You've got to be kidding me."

"Bellaaaaaaaaaa! We need to go shopping!"

"And the mall doesn't open till ten."

"But you need to get dressed!"

I sighed. "I'm coming."

And of course I was. I had no choice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this one! And ohmygosh Bella this color looks so good with your eyes!" Alice tossed another dress onto the steadily growing pile in my arms.

"Alice. Can't you just see the one we're going to pick, then get it and we can go home?" I asked hopefully.

"Nuh-uh. It takes all the fun out of it! Gosh, what's the point of shopping if you don't try on everything?" She looked at me as incredulously as if I had suggested killing everyone in the store and stealing everything with an evil laugh.

"Ok. But this is enough. We can definitely pick out ONE for me to wear for ONE night to ONE restaurant with your family."

"Soon to be yours too!!!!!" Then she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops. Oh well, at least you don't know WHEN he'll propose. I'm not telling you that much. But---"

"And if you keep talking you'll tell me that part too," I cut her off. I didn't like surprises, but I really didn't want to know when and where Edward would propose to me. Yet.

Alice finally shoved me into the dressing room. "First one!" I pulled my jeans and tank top Alice had dressed me in off and slipped on a cool, silky dress. Alice was crazy! If I wore one like this I would definitely freeze, even with a coat on. I stepped out of the dressing room and Alice squealed. "It's so cute!"

I sighed. "This had better not be the one you picked out, 'cause I'll freeze if it is. And if I freeze, Edward will kill you."

Alice just rolled her eyes. "Whateva. And no, it's not the one I picked. Happy? Go put on the next one."

Twenty minutes and seven dresses later, I stepped out in a long-sleeved, dark blue, 'V'-necked wrap dress that came just below my knee. I actually liked that one...

Alice jumped up and down, earning stares from all across the store. I rolled my eyes. "Can we take this one and go?"

"Take it, duh! Go, yep. We're going to look for shoes and jewelry!"

I groaned.

*An hour later*

Alice had finally found a pair of long, blue, very feminine earrings and a matching necklace. And dark blue strappy heels.

I gave her a death glare. "Way too high."

"Bella, they aren't even two inches. You'll be fine."

"Ok. Everything's blue. Won't that look really bad?"

"Nope. Rosalie has a creamy long coat she never wears that's a _little_ too small for her. It should fit you perfectly. Actually, it WILL fit you perfectly. And you have a purse I bought you a long time ago that's dark blue and cream swirls. It'll look perfect. I promise."

"You mean that five-hundred dollar one you got me last month? That's hardly a long time ago."

"Hmph. Whatever."

*Two days later: Christmas Eve*

I sat in my bedroom working on an English essay when my phone rang. I glanced at it. 'Alice!' was glaring at me from the screen."'Ey Bella! We have two hours before we go out. So come over so Rose and I can work on your hair and makeup!" She hung up before I could reply. Or protest.

I sighed and got up, not bothering to put anything on, because I knew it would be gone once I hit Alice's bathroom.

Alice met me halfway to her house. On foot. She hopped into the driver's seat and shoved me into the passenger. "Gosh, Bella, you drive so slow."

She pushed my truck to its limits as she drove to her house, then hopped out of the cab, dragging me with her. "Rose, Bella's here! Come _on!_"

Rosalie came out of her and Emmett's room and joined us in the hallway. We burst into Alice's room where Jasper sat reading. Alice dragged him out and shut and locked the door, then went to her closet and pulled out our three dresses, along with bags of makeup, accessories, et cetera.

She gave me very light makeup and Rosalie let my hair cascade down my back in loose ringlets, clipping some of it back with a studded clip. Hers was done the same way. Alice's shorter hair was spiked out cutely.

Rosalie slipped on a dark red, backless halter dress that came down just above her ankle and clung perfectly to her lithe body, and put a soft black shrug over it to 'keep warm'.

Alice's dress was a soft yellow turtleneck dress that came just above her knee and had 3/4 sleeves.

Mine was my favorite. Of course. It was a dark blue wrap dress with a low 'V'-neck and long sleeves, tight around the shoulders, but got looser until it flowed out and stopped halfway between my knuckles and wrist. It ended just below my knee. It was perfect.

With the accessories we had picked out, we went downstairs, (me being careful not to trip in the heels) and the boys were waiting at the bottom for us.

My breath caught when I saw Edward. All the boys were obviously dressed by Alice to match us. He was wearing a dark blue satin dress shirt with the top few buttons undone and black slacks. Emmett and Jasper looked the same, but their shirts were different colors. Jasper's was a dark gold and Emmett's was a wine red.

Edward took my arm and kissed me, whispering in my ear, "You look beautiful, love."

"You look amazing too." I kissed him again.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN SOON-TO-BE CULLEN! YOU MESS UP YOUR MAKEUP AND YOU ARE **DEAD**!" a little voice screamed in my ear.

"Alice." Esme admonished softly, coming down the stairs on Carlisle's arm. Her soft green dress swished as she came down the stairs. Ha. If we all stood in a row we would be a dark rainbow. I giggled at the thought.

"What, love?" Edward asked. I knew he hated not being able to know what I was thinking, but I just shook my head.

We each got into our respective cars, Rosalie putting the hood up on her BMW before speeding off so her hair wouldn't get messed up.

Edward and I took his Aston Martin. I was happy; I loved this car!

I didn't realize until we arrived that we were at Skopelos. **(yeah, I know there's only one and it's in Pensacola, Florida, but it works!)** It was one of the fanciest restaurants I had ever been to. I was sure I would spill my drink on my dress, or drop something that would stain forever...

"Reservation for nine, Cullen, please." Carlisle's smooth voice broke through my musings.

"Yes sir, right this way. The rest of your party has arrived already." Rest? How many people was Charlie anyway? Idiot. The waitress kept glancing back at us in awe. We were also earning stares from other tables as we walked through the restaurant. Edward slipped an arm around my waist and murmured, "Their thoughts are disgusting. And they're mostly about you."

"Not Rose and Alice?"

"Nope."

The waitress stood in front of our large booth, open on both sides, as I slid in by Charlie, and Edward sat right next to me, earning a disapproving glare from Charlie. Alice popped in beside Edward. Like I said, big booth. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie slid into the other end. Carlisle and Esme sat at each end of the table.

The waitress smiled sweetly at the boys. "My name is Julia, and I'll be your server tonight." She handed out menus to us all. "What can I get for you to drink?"

Everyone ordered red wine but Charlie, Esme, and Jasper. They asked for just water. Alice sighed at Jasper. "It's Christmas Eve. You _have_ to drink wine."

"I'll have a sip of yours. Good?"

"Yup."

Charlie looked at me once the waitress had gone. "Bells, you're seventeen. No alcohol for another year." He sounded slightly angry.

Carlisle intercepted for me. "Charlie, it's Christmas, and she won't drink too much. The only one I would worry about is Alice, but Jasper'll keep an eye on her."

"Hey!" Alice pouted. "Rose drinks twice as much as I do!"

"Yes, and she holds it down a lot better than you do too," Esme reprimanded.

Alice muttered something about always getting picked on because she was youngest. I laughed and put an arm around her.

The waitress came back with our drinks. I took a small sip of mine from the carved crystal glass. It was slightly bitter, but good.

She went around, asking us what we wanted. I ordered the shrimp scampi with garlic bread.

After we ate we took a walk through the garden. Charlie had excused himself earlier because he had to be on duty for a few hours. I was going to spend the night at the Cullens, then Charlie would come for Christmas Day.

As we walked, we paired off with our significant others. Edward led me to a small secluded portion of the gardens where there was a white wooden arbor with pink winter roses growing on it.

He knelt down in front of me and pulled out a small velvet jewel box. He looked up at me, his green eyes clear.

"Bella, I knew from the moment I met you that I loved you. You are my life, my soul. You're everything to me. And I will do everything I can to make you happy. I left you once, and it was the biggest mistake in my life. Bella, I promise never to do that ever again." I knew it was hard for him to bring that up.

"Isabella, will you marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw pure love and devotion. I smiled as my eyes filled. My words came as little more than a breath. "Of course."

He slipped the ring onto my finger, and, standing, pressed his lips to mine softly.

Then our little moment was ruined by a sweet little pixie who came bouncing over. "Yay!"

**Lol. Anyway, I'm going to continue my Fate Trilogy, so don't put me on story alert for this (cause there's no more chapters. Duh.) But an author alert would be nice. So would reviews. My next one-shot will be for Easter.**

**Alice013**


End file.
